


Объятия

by Catherine_Beckett



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, atlantis-tv
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 15:29:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2073432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catherine_Beckett/pseuds/Catherine_Beckett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Карсон знает важный секрет человеческого счастья и готов поделиться им.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Объятия

_«По данным исследований человеку необходимо не менее 12 объятий ежедневно. В детстве мы обнимали любимую игрушку, родителей, и это одна из причин, почему это время счастья. Мы взрослеем, а чувство счастья куда-то теряется. Хорошо, не взрослеют, а становятся старше. У нас же есть яркий пример этому, но все равно. В обычной жизни человеку редко удается получить свою «дозу» объятий. Галактика Пегас так совсем не располагает к этому. А когда ты отрезан от дома… Именно в этой ситуации нам не хватает немного счастья, маленького кусочка детства, чтобы хоть на мгновение вырваться из той рутины, из того дерьма, что окружает нас в обыденной жизни…»_  
Запись из дневника доктора Карсона Беккетта, старшего офицера мед.службы экспедиции на Атлантиду.   
***   
Элизабет была очень сильной женщиной, настоящим лидером. Она превратила членов экспедиции в семью, а сама волею судеб стала их матерью. Она поддерживала всех, но и ей нужна была поддержка. Карсон возвращался с дежурства, когда увидел Вейр на одном из панорамных переходов. Последние лучи заката сделали синий цвет неба таким глубоким, казалось, даже взгляд мог утонуть. Безмятежность океана куда-то испарилась, хотя ветра почти не было.   
\- Шикарный вид, до сих пор поражаюсь, – спросил он, встав рядом с ней.   
\- Да, - почти неслышно сказала Элизабет. На мгновение она подняла глаза на Карсона. В ее взгляде было все: тоска, усталость, боль и безнадега.   
\- Элизабет, – Беккетт подошел ближе к ней и обнял. Вейр возвратила объятие, уткнувшись носом в плечо.   
\- Я привела всех умирать… - еле слышно прошептала она. Карсон точно понял, что было спрятано между слов. Дух открытия – самая быстроулетучивающаяся субстанция во вселенной, которая часто оставляет после себя разочарование и отчаяние. Элизабет боялась, что ее люди, да и она сама поддались этому духу и недооценили опасностей, которые сулит другая галактика, и сейчас, когда рейфы наступают, а связи с домом нет, они провалятся в бездну безнадеги и умрут. «Мы знали, на что шли» - шотландец не хотел это сказать, это витало в воздухе. Но иногда человеку нужна просто поддержка, якорь, который удержит в океане житейских бурь. Лучше что-нибудь прочнее слов, например, маленький кусочек детского счастья – объятие…   
Где-то сбоку послышался звук открывающейся двери.   
\- Доктор…? – голос доктора МакКея тяжело было спутать с чьим-либо другим.   
\- Я советую промыть глаза... и спать побольше… - сказал Беккетт, успевший отстраниться от Вейр. Он быстро вытер слезы с ее щек и повернулся к канадцу. – Что-то случилось, Родни?   
\- Мне нужна доктор Вейр, - ответил МакКей.   
\- О, нет, нет. Разбирайтесь без нее. Я сейчас провожу Элизабет в комнату и прослежу, чтобы она отдохнула, - не зря Карсон был одним из лучших врачей в двух галактиках…


End file.
